Akatsuki's slave
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura is a slave of Akatuski and thought that she will always be their slave, but what happens if she bumps into team 7 again? Will she be free from the Akatsuki? SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen InoxShika and more... CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Sorry this story took so long to be update…

Itachi: And the Akatsuki gets to do the disclaimer on this story.

Hey Itachi-san…

Itachi: Yes Jenny?

For now on I'm going to call you weasel-kun!

Itachi: (Twich) Why on earth would you call me that?

Because your name in Japan means weasel! .

Itachi: She doesn't own Naruto…

Weasel-kun why are you holding a rope?

**Ages**

Akatsuki: 20-24 except Leader-sama a.k.a. Yo-chan

Sakura: 15 (almost 16)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Gaara: 17

Kabuto, Temari, and Kankuro: 18

Sanins: 50 (still the same ages)

Chapter 1: Sakura's duty

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura; I have cherry blossom hair, emerald green eyes, I'm wearing a kimino that looks exactly like the Akatsuki cloak, and I'm a slave to them. Also, she always has to be respectful to them and do whatever what they tell her to do.

Sakura enters the dark room where Leader is, "Here's your tea you ask for Leader-sama," Sakura gently place the cup of tea on his table. Then Leader picks up the cup and took a sip of it.

"That is all for now and Sasori needs you in his room," said Leader.

"Hai Leader-sama," Then Sakura was about to leave the room.

"Sakura, your birthday is coming up, am I correct?" said Leader. Sakura turn to face him.

"Hai Leader-sama," Sakura response.

"I hope you are ready with the boys…" Sakura knew what he meant by that and made her shiver. Then she bowed respectfully and walks out quickly. Then she walk toward Sasori's room and knocked on his door.

"You may come in Sakura," said the voice inside. (All you know what the Akatsuki looks like so I'm not telling you guys what they look like 'cause it's a waste of time) Sakura enter his room.

"Sasori-sama, what do you want me to do?" ask Sakura.

"Your job is to clean my favorite puppet and I'll be back in a few minutes," said Sasori with that he left. Sakura starts cleaning it and a few minute later, Sakura was done and waited patiently for Sasori arrival. Then Sasori came in and saw his puppet is clean.

"Very well Sakura, you may return to your room and is your birthday coming up?" ask Sasori.

"Hai Sasori-sama," answered Sakura. Then with a split second Sasori appeared in front of Sakura and cupped her chin with a smirk. But Sakura didn't blush at all; she was use to everyone in the base. Then Sasori lean forward and it looked like he was about to kiss her.

"I hope you are ready, my little cheery blossom," whispered Sasori with that he nibble her earlobe.

"Hai Sasori-sama," Sakura said plainly. Then Sasori let go of her and she walk out of his room. While she was walking towards her room she bumps into a certain Uchiha. Then Sakura turn to face the person she bumps into and bow respectfully.

"Gomenesai Itachi-sama," said Sakura. Itachi only stare at her.

"It is alright Sakura, anyways your birthday is coming up," said Itachi. Then Sakura nodded and then Itachi lean and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. Sakura was still not blushing because the Akatsuki still treat her like she's their property. When he pulls back, he smirked down on her and whisper in her ear.

"I hope you are ready, little cherry blossom (Ok everyone except leader calls her that)," he said. Sakura only nodded.

Then she walks away and enters her room, walk towards her bed, took out a picture, and lie down on her bed, looking at it. It was the picture of her sensei and two teammates. Her sensei was on the top middle; he was wearing a mask that covers his mouth, his headband covering his left eye, and have spiked up silver hair and both of his hands on two boy's heads. The boy on the right has blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers on its cheek, and glaring the person right next to him. The boy on the left was Itachi's little brother, he has raven-haired that spike up with onyx eyes. In the middle of the bottom was a little girl and the little girl was Sakura.

Oh, how she miss her teammates, sansei, and friends, she love them so much and everything was normal when she was little until her parents were killed and she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and was now their slave. Anbu's kept searching for her, but then gave up on her in a couple of months later. Now it's been three years since she had been working for them. She tries to run away from them, but some how they still catch her. No matter how many times she tries to run away, they've always catches her. She has no hope of coming back to Konoha.

Then she walks towards the window in her room, she opens it, and sat down. She was still holding the picture of team 7. She look up to see stars, shining up high, across the sky was a shooting star. Then she closes her eyes and mutters these words, "I wish I can go back to my village again."

**The next day**

Sakura enters Deidara's room and bow to him.

"Sakura your duty is to go to the wind country and buy me some clay, un," said Deidara.

"Hai Deidara-sama," answered Sakura. Then Deidara appeared in front of Sakura and carelessly her cheek.

"Remember on your birthday, yeah," said Deidara.

"Hai Deidara-sama," with that she disappeared.

**In the wind country**

Sakura was wearing her new cloths the Akatsuki gave her for disguises (It's the one that she wears when she grew up in Naruto Shippuuden) and she have the straw hat like the Akatsuki. Then she bumps into someone, she look to see who she bumps and it looked like her Uchiha teammate and right behind him was two other people who looked like the ones in her pictures. She thought she was dreaming, _"Is that really you Sasuke?"_ she thought.

"Watch where you're going," said the person. Then he walk pass her, "All of you girls are the same staring at me and bumping into me."

Sakura just walked the opposite way and pretend it never happened. The employer gave Sakura the bag of clay.

"Arigato," said Sakura. As Sakura walks her way to the Akatsuki's base, a man came by to her with a smirk.

"Hello cutie, want to have some fun at my place?" said the person.

"No thank you," replied Sakura.

"Come on babe, I'll make you scream my name out," with that, Sakura toss the bag up in the air and kick the man a mile away from her. Her hat fell off of her, then she caught the bag, and people were looking at her with shock. Like they never saw women kick someone far. Sakura's face was emotionless; it reminded her of her knuckle head friend.

"Sakura-chan," said a voice behind her. She turns around to she who it was and when she turns around, she was shock to see her teammates and sensei.

"Sakura-chan is that really you," said her blonde teammate, Naruto. Sakura didn't answer and only turn her back on them. Inside she really wanted to hug them, but she remember, she belong to the Akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan, don't you remember me," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto," replied Sakura. Naruto ran towards Sakura with arms wide open.

"Sakura-chan I miss you," when Naruto was about to hug her, Sakura disappear and Naruto fell on the ground. Then Sakura reappear behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said.

"You've change Sakura," said her sensei. Sakura faced the two men.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's the same?" said Sakura. Sasuke look at the other way. Kakashi nodded with a smile.

"If you excuse me, I'll be leaving now," Sakura was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Where were you Sakura-chan," question Naruto with worry.

"I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and now I am their slave," she answered which shock all of them. Then Naruto let her go.

"Why didn't you run away?" said Naruto.

"I tried," she said.

Done!

Weasel-kun untie me right now! (Struggling between the rope)

Itachi: (Sitting on a chair, reading a book, and listening on the ipod.

Next chapter: Not weak

"Not as weak as you Sasuke," said Sakura.

"What," Sasuke glare at her.

"I won," said Sasuke.

"Not quite," said Sakura.


	2. Not weak

Jenny: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update because I ran out of ideas and I want to thank the people who reviewed: sakura9898, **XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX**_valb,_ writer4ever14 **animeluver91**, _AkaneBlossoms_, kilatails, **sasukeanime79**, _Mate-of-Sesshy_, and flamie. Here is the next chapter.

**Few minutes later…**

Jenny: Where the hell is he?!

Kisame: 'Rush in' Sorry if I'm late because I had a mission to settle.

Jenny: Fishy-chan, do that again I'll have my fox and wolf to eat you.

Kisame: When did you start call me _Fishy-chan_? I'm not even a fish, I'm a freaking shark!

Jenny: We'll discuss this later.

Kisame: She does not own Naruto or this story.

Jenny: Wait a minute! Yes I do!

Kisame: 'Smirks'

Chapter 2: Not weak

"Wow, so your still weak, even when you grown up," said Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up Teme," Naruto glare at Sasuke

"Not as weak as you Sasuke," said Sakura.

"What," Sasuke glare at her.

"You heard me," said Sakura emotionless. Kakashi and Naruto was shock of her coldness.

"You wanna' bet?" Then Sasuke did his fight stance.

"How about outside because I don't want to attract attention right now," Sasuke looked around and saw people staring at them and whispering like 'He's going to fight a girl' or 'Isn't he Uchiha Sasuke and is he seriously going to fight this weak girl?'. Both Sasuke and Sakura jump out of the village and both Kakashi and Naruto follow them. They stop at a place where there were tons of boulders and rock. Then Sasuke did his fight stance, while Sakura stay still. Kakashi and Naruto watch the fight.

Then Sasuke threw a kunai at her, she just move to her side and looked at the kunai as it flew past her, she saw a explosion tag on it and quickly jump away. When the kunai hit the rock it didn't explode.

"_It's a fake,"_ Thought Sakura as Sasuke was behind her and a kunai press against her throat.

"I won," said Sasuke. Then Sakura poof and turn into a log.

"_A replacement."_

"Not quite," said Sakura, Then she appeared behind him with a kunai press against his neck. Sasuke smirk at this.

"I admit, you have grown stronger," Sasuke turn into a log as well and appear beside her and was about to kick her, when he got hit on the cheek and flew all the way and hit the wall. He rubs his head from the pain. Sakura walked towards Sasuke and lean down.

"Nice try Uchiha," Sakura turn around and only met a Sharingan that was spinning. Sakura's vision slowly turning dark and by a second she fell in the arms of her former sensei.

**Akatsuki's HQ**

"Where is that girl, it's been two hours, un," said Deidara. He was in the kitchen sitting in a chair and by Itachi, who is drinking coffee.

"Something's wrong, usually she would be back exactly 46 minutes and 28 seconds," said Itachi as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I think one of her friends might have taken our precious Sakura," said Sasori as he walked in the kitchen with this all of them smirks.

"Shall we, yeah?" ask Deidara, with that, all three of them disappeared.

**Hospital**

Sakura was on a soft bed and when she awake, she saw in her right was Naruto sleeping on his knees while his arms were on the bed and the head resting on it.

"Naruto?" said Sakura. Naruto slowly open his eyes and stood up to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan your awake!" He exclaimed. Sakura was sit up on her bed and looking at Naruto with dull eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad your back! I mean like it's been forever since I last saw you," said Naruto, Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, you have company," said one of the nurse. When the door opens, it reveals her friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Then the three girls ran to her and gave her a hug, but she was not surprised.

"Forehead-girl where have you been this whole time?" said Ino. When they let go, Sakura saw three sad faces.

"I was at the Akatsuki," Sakura answered like it was nothing.

"S-Sakura-chan we've missed you a lot," said Hinata.

"You guys… missed me?" said Sakura still emotionless.

"Yeah, we were worry a lot and now you are back, nothing is a problem," said Tenten. All three of them smiled at her.

"If you guys were worry about me, then why didn't you guys search for me?"

"We did, but when it was like 6 months we gave up hope," said Tenten.

"_I knew they would give up on me,"_ Sakura thought sadly.

"B-But not N-Naruto-kun, he said he wouldn't give up on you," said Hinata. When Sakura looked at Naruto, he just scratches the back of his head.

"It was nothing, I would never go back on my words remember?" said Naruto as he put his fist in the air.

"I know Naruto, can you guys leave, except for my team please," said Sakura.

"But fore-" Ino was cut off when Tenten her mouth, so you can only hear her muffled.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan," said Tenten, then Tenten drag Ino out and Hinata followed behind them and close the door behind her.

"I won't tell you," said Sakura facing Kakashi.

"Impressive Sakura, you knew my question and answer it," said Kakashi.

"What was your question Kakashi-sensei?" ask Naruto.

"His question was that where is the Akatsuki hideout," explain Sai.

"Oh," said Naruto.

"And why not," said Sasuke as he lean against the wall.

"Because I'm an Akatsuki and Akatsuki's are not to tell the hideout no matter what," explained Sakura.

"But we save you from them," said Naruto.

"I'm still an Akatsuki member whether I'm save from my friends or not," with that Naruto grabbed her wrist and fumed.

"How can you say that?! We got you out of the horrible place and this is how you treat us, your friends?" Naruto yelled. Then Sakura left her left sleeve and show them a scar that is a red cloud. Naruto gasp and let go of her wrist. While the others just stare in shock.

"Sa-Sakura has the-" Sasuke can't get the last sentence out.

"Yes, I have the Akatsuki scar, Leader-sama did it, the sign of the scar means I belong to the Akatsuki for life and no one can ever heal this," said Sakura as she covers the scar.

"Sakura, please let us help you, Hokage-sama is a medic and can heal that scar," said Kakashi.

"It's too late…" Then a big explosion hit the wall of Konoha and someone walking through the smoke and into the village.

"Now where is our cherry blossom, yeah," said Deidara. Then a group of anbu surrounded him.

"Deidara, you have the remain silence and surrender," said one of the anbu.

"I don't think that would be an option," With that six white birds flew and exploded on the anbu's. Sai looked out the window.

"There are three Akatsuki's in the village," said Sai.

"Why are they here?" said Naruto. Then all of them stop and look at Sakura, while she just sit there and looking down on the bed sheets.

"Sasuke, you and I will go and help them fight the Akatsuki. Naruto and Sai stay here and defend Sakura," said Kakashi. All of them nod their head; both Sasuke and Kakashi ran out the window.

"Why?" Both Naruto and Sai turn their attention to the pink hair girl.

"Why do you guys protect me if I'm a traitor?" She looked up to them. Then Naruto smile at her.

"Because you're one of my important people and always be in our team," said Naruto.

"Here," Naruto gave her a necklace, when she looks at the necklace; she saw a picture of Kakashi with a hand sign says peace. At the top of it, it says team 7. Then something made a giant hole on the wall in front of Sakura. The person who walked in was Sasori. Sakura quickly hid the necklace up in her sleeve.

"There you are Sakura," said Sasori.

Done!

Jenny: Finally.

Kisame: Why am I not in the story yet?

Jenny: Because I wanted that way now.

Kisame: But-

Jenny: 'Inner Jenny comes out and growled like a lion'

Kisame: Eep… 'Ran back to the Akatsuki's base'

Jenny: Bye to you too Fishy-chan. That never gets old. Bye everyone!!!!!!!!!


	3. The hiding place

**A/N: I am so sorry if this took so long, I just have lots of homework and projects, but I make it up by making this really long.**

**The hiding place**

"Who are you and why do you want Sakura-chan?" said Naruto while taking out a kunai same goes with Sai. Sasori said nothing, but charges his puppets at both Sai and Naruto while walking towards Sakura.

"No, you can't take Sakura-chan anymore!" said Naruto while slowly changing into his kyubi form. He then broke the puppet he fought and started to charge at Sasori, but then two more puppets appears and barely dodges any of his attacks and hits him a couple of times.

Sasori was in front of Sakura's bed and hold out a hand while Sakura slowly looks up at him.

"Come," Sasori commanded. Sakura slowly reaches for his hand, but then a kunai was thrown between them before Sakura could even reach it. Sasori frowns and looks at the person while Sakura does the same, still have her hand out.

They saw Sasuke and behind him was the opened window that he and Kakashi jumped out earlier.

"I don't think that's an option," Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasori quickly turns around to grab Sakura, but she wasn't there anymore. Then, when he turns back to Sasuke, he sees Sakura in his arms unconscious which made him upset.

"I believe you have our precious cherry blossom," said Sasori with a hint of unpleasant tone.

"I don't think she's yours," said Sasuke which made him smirk grew wider. Sasori was about to make a hand signal to get Sakura back, but Naruto punched him.

"Naruto, Sai, you guys handle this while I hide Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Okay!" said Naruto in his half demon form while Sai nodded. Sasuke jumped out the same window and went to the forest.

"Since you guys made him take our beloved cherry blossom, I guess I'll have to kill u and have the kyubi container," said Sasori, impatience and very angry.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura slowly opens her eyes to see a navy blue fabric in front of her. She looked at her right and sees she's moving.

"I see you're awake…" said a cold/smooth voice. Sakura looked up.

"Sasuke?" she said, then eyes widen and gasp, "Sasuke?!" She, then, pushes herself out of his grasp and fell to the ground with a hard 'thud'.

"Ow…" she murmurs. She slowly gets up, but collapse to feel a pain in her ankle. She heard something land and looks at the direction to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" he shouted. Sakura said nothing and gets up slowly.

"I don't need your pity or your support…" she said while trying to walk away. Sasuke walks to her and put one of her arm around his shoulder and his hand on her waist.

"Don't talk and deny…" he said. Sakura tries to struggle out of his grasp.

"Didn't I tell you, I don't need your help…" she said while glaring at him.

"Hn…" he hned.

"Are you even listening?" she asks.

"Shut up, your annoying…" he said. This time, Sakura was able to struggle free, but fell on her butt.

"If I'm so annoying, then why are you helping me?" she said, still with emotionless eyes and confusion.

"It's a mission and I cannot disobey the Hokage…" he looked down at her.

"_Just as I thought… those eyes…pity…"_ she thought sadly. She gets up and heals her ankle.

"Leave Uchiha… I don't need you or anybody!" she shouted and done healing her ankle. She glares at him and he glared back.

"Stop being stubborn and let's go," he said and about to grab her arm until she slaps it away. Sasuke holds his hand that she slapped; it was pretty hard too, he groans and looked at her. She backs away.

"I mean it! All of you never cared about me! So why should I trust you and go with you?!" she shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He shouted. Sakura turns her back at him.

"When I once escape from the Akatsukis, I went back to Konoha when I was age fifth teen. I hid myself in the shadow, watching you guys, all of you looked as if I wasn't kidnapped, like I wasn't a friend…" Sasuke's eyes sadden while Sakura clenches her chest. "It really hurted me deeply…"

"Sakura, I… we…" Sasuke couldn't say anything. Tch. He doesn't even know what he's saying. "I'm sorry…" he looked the other way, not looking at her.

"Well, it's too late for sorry…" she turns and face him with a sadden face, "I can't never go back and be the same Sakura before…" she slowly backs up which caught Sasuke's attention.

"So what's the point on going back? No one care or love me anymore… I'm just a dust of sand…" she said. Now this really made Sasuke feel worst.

"Listen Sakura, we were, too, worry about you! Heck, even Naruto was the one who kept panicking each month!" said Sasuke. Sakura just turn her back at him again.

"Just forget me, just like when I wasn't around… I'm useless, a burden…" she starts walking away.

"Sakura! Where are you going?!" Sasuke shouted as he chase after her.

Sakura notice this and does some hand sign to disappear, but couldn't because while she was unconscious they drain out her chakra. So she ran as fast as she could, but too bad that Sasuke had chakra to pump up his speeding. He tackles Sakura to the ground; Sakura starts to struggle.

"Let me go, Sasuke! Leave me be!" she shouted as she glare at him while he glares back. Sasuke, then, sat on top of her back.

"Why Sakura? Why are you doing this?" he asks. Sakura starts to wield up tears, but close her eyes, preventing them to fall.

"Because that time when I came back to check all you guys, and saw you kissing Ami!" she shouted while tears starts to fall out of her eyes. "When we were kids that day, I gave you my heart, but instead you want power! That hurted part of me, but kissing Ami?! That hurt too much; it's true I still loved you when you were gone, but seeing you with a woman… I can't bear it… Love is pointless… That's why I gave all my hopes up…" she said. She looked straight in front of her while Sasuke was shocked at the moment.

"I-I can never be love by you… I know that for sure… You can't prove anything wrong about it… So please, leave me be, I don't want to have lots of hurtful scenes…" Sakura slowly close her eyes, waiting for Sasuke to say anything or get off, but instead she hears a chuckled, then a laugh. She looked back at him with a blank face.

"Sasuke, why are you laughing?" she asks. Then Sasuke started to calm down with a smirk on.

"Sakura that wasn't me who kiss Ami, that was Sai," he explains which shocked her, but then smiled and looked straight ahead again.

"I guess I forgotten that both of you look alike," she said. "How stupid I am not to tell the resemblance."

"Does this mean you'll come back with me when the Akatsukis leave?" he asks. She smiles.

"Maybe or maybe not. Now, will you mind getting off of me?!" she shouted. This made Sasuke smile, the old Sakura's back and got off of her. When Sakura face Sasuke, her eyes, they're not dull anymore. They walked to find a place where it's safe.

"Wait, is Ami still Sai's girlfriend?" she asks hoping not to get 'yes'.

"No, he found out she was a slut and cheated him from his back," he replied.

"Yay! I knew Sai would notice because I would have to prove it to him," she said excitedly.

"Do you like him or something?" he said with a little jealous in his tone. (Is our little Saucy-chan had fallen in love with Sakura?)

"No, I look out for my closest friends. That means I look out for you too," she replied. Sasuke looked at the other direction to hide the tint blush on his cheek. (Awwww….)

Sakura spotted a waterfall that she recognized and run towards it.

"Come on Sasuke! This way," she said while signaling him to follow which he did.

When Sakura was close to the waterfall, she starts feeling the wall and looked like as if she was finding something.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"I'm trying to find the button," she replied, still feeling on the wall.

"But there's no-" Sasuke was interrupted when he heard Sakura press something. And then behind the waterfall the wall behind it move to the side to make a cave. Sasuke just stare in shock, Sakura just smile at him which caught his attention and recover from shock.

"You were saying?" she said as she sticks her tongue out and skipped in the cave. Sasuke just stood there with a blank face, then close his eyes, shove his hands in his pocket, and follows her in.

"Wait!" said Sakura and turn around to face Sasuke.

"What?" he asks.

"This will be a surprise!" she said while blindfolding him.

"Whatever…" he said and thinking what is the surprise.

It took about ten minutes until they reach the place.

"Okay! We're here!" she said as she took off the blindfold on Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there in shock. All over the wall is all crystally (I made up that up, okay!) rainbow.

"Woah," he said while still shocked.

"Yeah, I know. I found this place two years ago," she said with a smile and skipped to the middle of the place which Sasuke follows her again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said dreamily while sitting in the middle while he sits by her.

"Well, it's the second most beautiful thing," he said.

"Huh? Then what's the first one?" she asks.

"Hn, you'll have to find out yourself," he said and smirks.

"Okay…" she then lies down on her back and closes her eyes while Sasuke stares at her.

"_If only you knew what I meant, Sakura..."_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'm taking a nap," she said as she got up, sits on another floor, leans against the wall, closes her eyes, and sleeps.

Sasuke just stares at her until he notice that she's leaning to the right too much she's about to fall. Without thinking, he poof to her side, so she's sleeping on his shoulder while he turns the other direction blushing a little.

"Sasuke…" she said in her sleep which caught his attention. "Arigato…" she finishes. Sasuke's lips turns into a small smile. He's eyes soften and was getting tire too; so he slowly leans on Sakura's head and sleeps with her.

Five hour has pass and Sakura slowly wakes up and felt something warm on her side. So she use her other hand to feel what it is. First she felt the top part, it was warm and puffy.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" said the voice which made Sakura jumped away about 2 feet and sigh in relief to see Sasuke, but then flush when he was sleeping on her.

"Oh, uh… nothing," she said as she wave her hand in front of her.

"Hn…" he responds.

"Um, Sasuke why were you sleeping with me?" she asks. Sasuke blush a little.

"You were about to fall, so I just poof by you. Anyways I was tire too," he explains.

"I see," Sakura said with a smile and sits by him again. It was quiet for Sakura's liking.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Yeah?" she said.

"D-Do you still love me?" he asks. Sakura thought for a while and smiles.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I love my best friends?" she answers. He was stunned.

"Sakura, I mean-" But was interrupted by a voice.

"Cherry blossom, Aniki, where are you?" said a voice outside the cave.

"Itachi…" said both Sasuke and Sakura.

"I know you're around here," said Itachi.

"Sakura, stay here and hide your chakra," said Sasuke as he was ready to go out and fight his brother, but Sakura tugged on his shirt.

"Be careful Sasuke," said Sakura worriedly. Sasuke nodded which made Sakura slowly let go.

"They're around here somewhere," Itachi muttered as he looked around the place near the waterfall.

"Itachi!" said a voice behind Itachi.

"Hello Aniki," said Itachi without looking back. Sasuke was leaning against the tree and glaring at the back of his brother.

"Tell me what you want before I kill you," said Sasuke more like a command.

"I'm looking for Sakura-chan, haven't you seen her?" said Itachi finally turning around to face his little brother.

"No, if I did, I wouldn't let you touch her," he said.

"I know your lying, little brother…" said Itachi. Then a clone of Sasuke stabbed a kunai behind Itachi.

"What if I am?" he smirks.

"Then I'll have to force you to give me her location," said Itachi and poof away. Itachi poof to the real Sasuke's side and kick him on the side who was a clone.

"I thought you were smart brother…" said Sasuke as he threw a windmill shuriken behind Itachi's back who grabbed the shuriken without looking back.

"Hn, I am…" The real Itachi tackle Sasuke down on the ground behind him and sited on top of his back with a kunai press against his neck.

"Damn…" Sasuke cursed.

"Die Aniki…" Itachi murmurs.

"Stop!" Both brothers turn their heads towards the waterfall and saw a familiar pink hair girl standing in front of it.

"Leave him alone, Itachi-san!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura don't! Hurry up and get out of here!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura shook her head, "No Sasuke, I don't want you to die, I don't want to see my precious friends to get hurt," she said as she stepped closer to both of them.

"You win Itachi-san, now get off of him," she said.

Itachi smirks, "Say goodbye to your Cherry Blossom forever, Aniki…" With that Itachi knocks out Sasuke.

"Sa… ku… ra…" Sasuke murmurs before he blacks out.

**Back to the village**

Sasori and Deidara were still fighting in the village, and are surrounded by anbus/Jonins.

"_Sasori, Deidara, I have her, so now we can go home,"_ said a voice inside both Deidara and Sasori's head.

"Finally, I was getting bored, yeah," said Deidara as he smirked.

"Hn…" said Sasori.

"Well, it was fun playing with you all, but we got to go, yeah?" announce Deidara.

"You are to stay here and kept as prison instead," said one of the anbu.

"Too bad, un," said Deidara as both Akatsukis poof away.

**With Itachi and Sakura**

"They're coming," said Itachi and looked at Sakura who is struggling from the ropes that Itachi had tied her.

"Don't worry, Cherry Blossom, you'll virginity will be taken soon and your memories of your so call 'friends' will be erase…"

"But I don't want my virginity to be taken by someone I don't love and I don't want my memories I cherish the most to be gone!" she shouted.

"Hmmm?" said Itachi as he caress her cheeks and made it lean towards him. What amuse him is that Sakura's blushing which made him smirk. "Looks like your emotions had come back." Then their lips were two centimeters away from each other, "That's how we really like it."

"N-No Itachi-san…" Sakura starts to wield up tears.

"We're here!" said a voice that is coming this way. Itachi quickly pulled back, same goes to Sakura, and both of them turn their heads towards the two Akatsukis who is already in front of them.

"Umm… Did we interrupt something, un?" said Deidara frowning of the fact he saw Itachi almost trying to steal HIS Sakura's first kiss.

"Yes, are we?" ask Sasori who is also frowning.

"No, now let's go," said Itachi plainly as he gently pushes Sakura forward.

"_It better be nothing…"_ thought both Sasori and Deidara.

**With Sasuke**

"Hey, I think he's waking up," said a voice.

"Get Tsunade and hurry!" shouted another voice.

"Right!" said another voice who ran out of the room.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes only to see all nine rookies around him and then Tsunade comes into few.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you doing?" said Naruto.

"What happen? Where am I?" Sasuke questions as he looks around the room.

"What happen is, we found you on the forest ground and now, you're in the hospital," Sai answers.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura-chan? Wasn't she with you?" ask Ino.

"Sakura…" then Sasuke quickly sat up from the bed, "Sakura! He took her! We have to find her right now!"

"Sasuke, calm down! Who took her?" said Tsunade.

"Itachi…" Sasuke mutters dangerously as he clenches the blankets.

xxx

**Well, this is the end and the longest… Anyways, R&R and try to give me some ideas for the next chapter. Plz and Thank you!**


	4. IMPORTANT! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys and girls, I know I haven't update lately. I'm just been so depress now and then because I lost two of my best friends last year because one of them died in a car wreck and the other got ran over… Also, last year, I lost my long-living cat I loved so much. Now, one of my friends in Illinois had a heart attack and barely made it… But one problem is he has 83 chance on dieing… Now, I was working on the chapters and try to think any ideas for it, but all of the sudden… I found out my pc has a virus; so right now, I'm using my brother's computer to type. I'm really am sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to make it up when I have my pc back. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you.**

**Love always,**

**Jenny**


End file.
